The Red
by Jenbo
Summary: Hatsumi is really not having a good day.Late for midterms and a face full of mud.but, can an outing with Ryoki, Azusa, Subaru and Akane make her life any better. or will it just be worse?
1. Today is so not my day

_Damn!_

_Another day late for school, _she thought.

Hatsumi ran out of the plush bed and ran towards the shower. With the cool stream of water running down her back, she remembered the events that happened that previous night. They were a little fuzzy. She remembered being with Ryoki in the complex and meeting Azusa there. There had been a fight, either about her or about video games, but she doubted the latter. She tried to remember so much that her head hurt just from thinking. She glanced at the clock, noticing that she had ten minutes to get to school.

_Why? Today of all days, why did I have to oversleep again?_

Midterms were today, to be more specific, Japanese and English. She ran out of the house, her hair soaking and her face red. She was running so fast that she didn't notice the pothole in the ground. She slipped and fell into the fresh mud. Today was obviously not her day.

_OW! That hurt. Have to get to school, Have to get to school. Must arrive in time! But wait…_

She glanced at a morning paper, reading the date: Sunday, March 25.

_This cant be! Its FREAKING SUNDAY!_

Limping, she slowly made her way home.

Hey guys. Im pretty much a newby writer, and if you want more of the story ill give you more. But I need reviews. I know it's really short, but it's only the beginning. Please post your reviews!

I couldn't write it on top but here's the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own hot gimmick


	2. Control of body and soul

Hello everyone. First of all, please don't kill me for having updated so late. I had exams. Total crap. On the other hand, thanks for all the reviews, and for those of you that DO review, ill make sure to get around to reading and reviewing all of your stories. As for this story, I'm still working out some things but its on its way. Hope you like it and REVIEW!

Btw: Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick (I wish)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Next day. It had been pouring all night and it was still dark outside)

Great, perfect horror movie weather. Hatsumi walked down the stairs, thinking of the day ahead, when she slipped from the railing. During that split second the only thought that crossed her mind was **Oh, SHIT**. Two seconds later she was on the ground like if nothing had happened except that her ass felt as if it had been run over. She found Ryoki staring down at her.

" You are such a dope. You can't even manage to walk down the stairs but you can walk into a grocery store to buy pregnancy tests everyday, cant you?"

" Shut up.." and no they weren't for me but its no use telling you isn't it? Ugh. You are sooo annoying

"Oh no my dear slave, remember that I have the choice of whether I shut up or not , you don't. Slave."

Enter Akane and Subaru

AK: hey Hatsumi, why do you look all banged up?

HA: Forget it, its nothing.

AK: hey Ryoki, sorry I didn't see ya. How are you…………" She continues to ramble on an on, so lets move on.

SU: are you really ok Hatsumi?" he looked so sweet with his look of concern, it made her want to give him a hug

HA: its nothing, sorry I gotta run. Remember, midterms today. Don't wanna get there late like yesterday

SU: what are you talking about? Yesterday was Sunday.

HA: never mind

Yeah I don't wanna look like a total freak for running to school on a Sunday.

School

Teacher: ok, settle down. Today you will be taking your Japanese and English exams. You have 75 minutes, good luck.

I wonder how Ryoki is doing on his midterms. Stupid. He's probably aced them. And anyways why am I thinking about him? He's been a complete ass to me and doesn't even treat me decently as his slave. I could get out of it but it would mean that the head bitch, i.e. Mrs. Tachibana, would be on my ass in less than ten seconds flat.

Teacher: 15 minutes left people, get your final problems settled and turn your exams in if your are done.

CRAP! To be more exact, MONDO CRAP! All that stupid time thinking about Ryoki made me waste my time. Damn you to hell Ryoki Tachibana! Taking my mind over as well as my freedom? I guess im gonna be going to summer school after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello again world! Okay I guess that was a little overdramatic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually have up to chapter 4 written down but it will only be on display when I get of my lazy rear end, but don't worry it wont be weeks like for this one. If there are more suggestions you can put them in reviews or just send me an email to For those of you who suggested shinogu, don't worry hell be in here.

Jenbo (Please Review. It will inspire me to update faster!) ;)


	3. Secret Adventure

Hello again guys! Updated sooner this time! Thanks for the advice, Lady Miako. I guess that it does look kinda messed up in dialogue form.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick. Don't sue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Complex Announcement:

Attention complex residents, a company picnic has been scheduled for communication improvement. All families are invited. Groups to be divided by age and building number.

Great, absolutely fabulisimo. Another chance to see the Tachibana monsters in action. Maybe it won't be so bad and well just have to succumb to their every will. Ha. If only we were to be so lucky.

While I was dreaming about ways to escape this monumental event, my mom seemed to be having other plans " Hatsumi, we have to go. Now, don't make that face at me. There's no way around it. Mrs. Tachibana wishes for us to go and we cant risk your dad moving somewhere else. Also, its separated by ages, so you wont have to be with a bunch of old people like us, so be happy" Easy for you to say, you wouldn't have to hang out with the slave master. "C'mon honey, say that you'll try to have a good time, please?" "Okay, I guess ill just hang out with Azusa, shinogu, Subaru and Akane.

Next day 

"Yay! Company picnic. We get to avoid chores and walk around aimlessly." Akane just looked at me like I was insane until she figured out I was being sarcastic. " Well, you can't really blame me Hatsu, you're usually kinda boring, so I thought this would actually be fun for you.." "Oh yeah, im the number one camper. Only you have the brain capacity to figure out my true identity. MWAHAHAHA!"

We met up with Subaru on the way to the park. He seemed overloaded and looked like he was gonna fall. " Hey guys, I brought some mangas and some magazines if you want to borrow them so were not that bored at the park, and .." Apparently Akane was insulted as she thought she was too dignified to read such frivolous things. "SHUT UP! We don't want to read a bunch of comic books at the park.dweeb." He looked away, hurt by her words, but Akane had just spotted Ryoki and was in her own little world.

Damn, he just had to come. But it doesn't really matter does it? You knew that he had to come if his mother was going to be one of the big participants. I still don't like it. I wish I were still a kid so I could just whine and go home, but no escape. EscapeFutile.

And while my brain was having this splendid argument, Akane seemed to have found Ryoki, not to my surprise. She was able to smell a hot guy within miles. " Let's go say hi to him Hatsumi. He's the only other person we know here, after all ." "True, but Akane, I said that I would wait for Azusa. I can't leave; I can't just leave him hanging. Its not nice."

"Wow, you seem to be nicer than usual today, but it doesn't matter. More time for me to spend with Ryoki." Subaru seemed to be lost in all the argument. I guess akane assumed that he was gonna stay with me, but that wasn't really my plan. "Subaru, go with akane. Ryoki is probably looking for you." "Really? Ok. See ya in a little while. Bye"

A while later

I see a tall figure emerging out of the shadows, im scared for a second before I realize that it's Azusa. "Hey Hatsu" I look up at him, half angry that he had scared me and half relieved to see him. "Hey yourself" He looked as if he had been running, he was breathing hard and his hair was all ruffled up. He looked good though, and happy to see me, unlike most others. "Hey Hatsu, lets ditch this crappy thing and go see a movie or something…"

I am shocked at his proposal. Well, not really. He's always been a bit on the rebellious side, or it was probably that I am too boring. Still, I didn't think it was a very good idea. "I don't know, the others are probably waiting for us to join them." On the other hand, the farther away from Ryoki I got, the better. Score! Im leaving!

" Okay, where to?" he seemed lost in thought for a moment but then decided. "Probably downtown, come on, ill lead the way."

On the other side.. Only a few steps away….

Akane, Subaru, Ryoki, and Shinogu stood waiting for the two remaining people to start the so-called picnic. Akane then turns her head and violently whispers, " Hey guys, Hatsumi is leaving with Azusa. I wonder what they are doing. Lets follow them; maybe they're on a date. Cool." The guys all looked at one another, confused about what to do. Subaru, being somewhat the most reasonable, thought it would be best not to. "We shouldn't go, just leave them alone. Also, at least one of us has to stay here."

"Okay, then you can stay. I don't want to go but since Ms. Narita 'insisted' so badly. If anyone asks where we are just tell them that we are out walking and that you had forgotten something. Are you coming Shinogu?" Ryoki was not about to let his slave slip that easily from his grasp. He would follow them the whole day if it were necessary. "Yeah, I don't feel trees that much today. See ya Subaru." Shinogu didn't want to go that much but he knew that bastard Ryoki was out to get his sister, and he would not let him get close enough to hurt her.

Meanwhile, there sat Subaru, helpless and alone. " Me and my freaking big mouth!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Review Review!

Ps. Ill keep posts on my profile to tell you guys about when each chapter will be done, so you can check there if you want.

Jenbo


	4. The Chase

Heylo guys. The whole thing about the profile and the update thing has kind of blown over. So then ill just keep tabs on the actual chapters. For the next one, I should have it by Tuesday at the latest. Im giving you little bites cuz I don't want this fic to be over with just five or six chapters. I want to see where this goes (ah, im such a romantic aren't I?)

Well, enjoy my darlings.

Disclaimer: I don't own hot gimmick

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azusa and I were headed for the metro, when suddenly he yanks my arm and whispers in a conspiratorial tone " Were being followed" "By whom?" I was really surprised, but I guess it was really stupid of me to have thought that the rest of the group had not seen us leave, and knowing Ryoki, he was pissed. But, what the hell, I didn't care if they tagged along really; at least I wouldn't be alone with the "Master". They had found us out, this would turn out to be a fun afternoon after all.

"Lets go inside." We were in front of a large shopping center, the place I guessed he wanted to go before we were followed. " What are you doing, why don't we wait for them?" to tell the truth, I was thinking devious thoughts about an all out battle to the death between Ryoki and Azusa. I could see the sign already: WHICH ONE OF THESE BRAVE GUYS WILL WIN THE GIRL? CAN THE PEN TRULLY BE MIGHTIER THAN THE SWORD? Find out for just the small admission price of $9.99. I would be rich, famous, and have a worthy boyfriend, oh the joy of dreaming……….

" Hello, earth to Hatsumi, are you here? I don't want them to come because I invited you, and only you. Not a whole circus." He was starting to look pissed off so I just went with him, leaving my dreams of being rich and famous behind.

A few steps behind.

" Ryoki, they went into the mall, it's going to be really hard to find them there. Maybe we should just go home. Plus Subaru is probably bored out of his mind, but not that I really care about that geek." "Oh, stop it, everyone here knows that you like him, stop being so dramatic." Akane looked away. What an ass. She hoped that they would find Hatsumi making out with Azusa just to spite Ryoki.

"No, akane. Lets stay until we find Hatsumi." A shocking event since it was Shinogu who had to go to work in half an hour and was usually the most responsible one. " There's something strange going on between those two, and I intend to find out. Ill call in to work sick." He was genuinely concerned for his sister, which was the total opposite of akane. "Why are you so worried about them Shinogu? I mean, they are practically going out already, so why not let them have their fun, who knows, they probably _want _to be alone."

Ryoki sent a menacing glare towards her, thereby asserting that he was Hatsumi's absolute ruler. "I doubt that she is going out with him. She's probably just being stupid as always. Shinogu is right, lets go."

Back to Hatsumi and Azusa

"In here, quickly." Azusa looked somewhat relieved that now they were out of sight. Now they could hang out just the two of them by themselves. "I think we lost them, so were good. So, wanna go see that flick we were talking about?"

I just nodded my head. Even though we were alone now, I had a feeling that we wouldn't be for long. We decided to go see lord of the rings. It had been given good reviews and the guys looked pretty hot, but not to say that the guys in her life weren't hot already.

Back to the others

" I think they are going to the movies, we can catch up with them there." Ryoki scanned the place, as if looking for a shortcut. Azusa and Hatsumi were at the other side of the food court buying the tickets, but there was a shortcut through the back of the stores that led right to the entrance of the theatres. Akane was annoyed. She wanted to go home, to make sure that Subaru hadn't gotten in trouble. Sure, he was a bit of a nerd, but to her he was kind of goofy and sweet, unlike the usual guys she hung out with.

The group rounded the corner and found themselves staring straight into the backs of Hatsumi and Azusa. They looked concentrated, so Akane decided to scare them. The look of shock on their faces was priceless. "BOO! Hey guys, what a coincidence to meet you here. You know, we are just going to watch glances at Hatsumi's ticket Lord of the rings. You guys too? How fun, we can all watch it together."

Azusa and me just stood there stunned. I thought that we had lost them in the maze of corridors and shopping stores. I was sort of relieved to see them, but Azusa looked as if about to explode. Maybe my battle would take place after all…MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

" You know, Hatsu, I don't really want to see the movie after all. Give them the tickets, we can take the tickets, anyways, I think we should get home." He looked determined to be alone with Hatsumi, which was apparent to everyone, but Ryoki was not about to let all his stalking go to waste. "Im not going to see a movie with these idiots. Besides, I agree with Azusa here. It _is_ late. We might as well stay in the hotel down the street where I have a room."

"Ryoki is right, we might as well stay and.." " No, stupid, by _we_ I meant you and me, not _them_. (whisper) you are coming with me."

"Well, if Ryoki and Hatsumi stay, then we should all stay." Yeah right, Shinogu thought, as if I'd leave you to spend the night alone in a hotel with my sister. You must think im a complete dumbass.

"Sorry, but I only have a room for two, im truly sorry guys. I did want you to come along with us." Ryoki attempted to deflect them from tagging along but was painfully taken down by Asuza. " Don't worry, pal, I've go some connections that can get us in. thank god im a super fabulous model." We were all tired, so I just decided that it would be okay if they hung out with Ryoki and me. The hard part was going to be convincing Ryoki. "Alright, its not like I really have a choice in this matter. Shit, lets go." He looked down at Hatsumi. She pretended to be sad, but he saw the twinkle in her eyes.

Hahahaha. In your face Ryoki Tachibana, my virginity stays intact tonight. Maybe this night will be fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. But I want more reviews. I wont update the next chapter until I get seven more reviews, c'mon. Im being reasonable here. Or maybe bitchy. Take it as you like, but remember, I love you all. And not in the sappy way either. Oh, this is getting awkward. Remember to Review!

Happy Jenbo


	5. Fright Night

Yay, im back. Sorry to all the reviewers that I took so long! Dodges flying objects I was really busy with finals and all that stuff, and then I just got lazy. On the brighter side, my birthday is on the 14th! Happy Birthday to me! (And my twin sister)

Disclaimer: I don't own hot gimmick, maybe only in a parallel universe

On to the story, hope you like it ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group headed down the street until Ryoki motioned them to enter a building. Everyone had expected it to be a small hotel, but it turned out to be a huge 5 star hotel, which was known for its celebrity guests. Akane was in shock. The only thing she was able to say was "Damn! Ryoki, your suite is here!" He just looked back at her as if she were a naïve child. " It's just a room, nothing more, so please wipe off your drool."

As we went up the elevator, an awkward silence filled the air. Ryoki looked annoyed, and the rest just looked uncomfortable. The only one who seemed somewhat happy about the arrangements was Akane, who was completely stunned by the marble floors.

"In here" Ryoki ushered everyone inside after the security card clicked, and light filled the room. It was huge, with more than enough space for all of them to spend the night comfortably. Each one took a seat but no one spoke. They just looked at each other until Ryoki broke the silence.

" Okay, sleeping arrangements. Hatsumi and I will stay in this room, while you all go next-door." No one saw the logic in this, and everyone could see that Hatsumi's face had turned blood red. "You know Ryoki, its not very gentlemanly of yours to make those arrangements. Shouldn't the girls and guys sleep separately? I mean, we don't want Hatsu to be all alone with you." Ryoki, surprisingly, was slightly amused, as he didn't give a crap about appearances, and would rather jump out the window than let Azusa sleep in the same room as his slave.

"It doesn't matter you guys, I don't mind. It might be better off that way in the long run" I really didn't care. I knew that Ryoki would not change his mind, so I agreed in an effort to stop the argument. " Ryoki will sleep on the couch, or _I _will. And don't look at me like that Shinogu, im no slut." It was so embarrassing! Shinogu being right here and knowing that I would stay alone with Ryoki the whole night. Ugh.

Azusa had a devilish look in his eyes, and I knew that the night wasn't over quite yet. " Hey, is this an old folks home? It's not like were gonna go to bed right now, its only a little past midnight. Ryoki, order some booze, lets party!"

And so the evening progressed, and all of us started to feel a buzz from the drinks, except Azusa. He wasn't drinking anything. Weird, since he had been the one to order the alcohol in the first place. We danced for hours, even Ryoki let loose for a couple of numbers. I wish I had a camera. I also should have gone to bed, since my vision was playing tricks with me. "Okay guys, I feel kind of funny, so maybe I should g…snore" And with that, I was out of it.

On with the others

Ryoki smiled down at Hatsumi, "How stupid is she, but its cute nonetheless." What am I saying, he thought, she's my slave. Meanwhile, everyone laughed. They were too drunk off their Asses to see the truth behind Ryoki's comment. Azusa, though, widened his eyes at this exclamation, being that he was completely sober.

Shinogu stood up, picking up Akane who also passed out. "Hatsumi is right, I guess the party is over. I'll leave the door unlocked for you Azusa, and as for you Ryoki, don't you lay a finger on my sister." Ryoki just laughed. "Why would I want anything with her, besides im too drunk to do anything. No worries."

Ryoki tried to stay awake, but his eyes wouldn't pay attention. Azusa saw him pass out on the sofa, and looking at the clock, got to work.

Next morning…

So cold, why do I feel so cold? I feel as if im floating in the sky, with nothing on to protect me from the cold. I opened my eyes slowly, as the harsh light stung. I looked down and thought, wow, I really don't have any clothes on. Weird. And my head felt like if a hammer had slammed it. I turned around and found Ryoki next to me, naked. Aww. He looks so cute and vulnerable. Wait. Naked…Ryoki…and…me…. same…bed.

Okay, I just needed to calm down; maybe it's just a coincidence? Or was I stupid enough to only think that this wasn't what I thought it was. I just needed to wake him up. "Ryoki, wake up" He didn't open his eyes, just said " Don't talk so damn LOUD! My head feels like its gonna explode!" "Open your eyes, Ryoki." He did. First he looked at himself and then at her wrapped in a sheet. "NO FREAKING WAY! Don't tell me we did it. Don't tell me I lost my virginity and won't even remember! Damn!"

I could feel the sting of the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I could not believe that he could be so heartless. " You're so insensitive. How could you do this to me? I knew you wanted it but I had no idea you would stoop so low as to defile me while I was drunk. I Hate You!" His look turned from one of wonder to that of confusion. "Wait, I didn't really mean that. I don't think I would have gone the full way with you while both of us being drunk. There's definitely something wrong with this scenario. Do you feel different, I mean, you know?" Actually, I felt just like yesterday, as if nothing had happened. "No."

Ryoki, beyond his calm exterior, was panicking as if he were gonna be burned alive. Calm down, he told himself, probably nothing happened. Crap. Not this. Not now. I thought it would be semi-special, even if it would be with that brat Hatsumi, even if it only were for practice. Crap!

I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I had to get away from him. "I need to go. I need to think. Im sorry." I had put on my clothes while he had been thinking, so I grabbed my purse and ran out of the room.

Ryoki ran after her, screaming "WAIT!" but then he realized that only had a white sheet covering his naked body and had to go back to get his clothes. As he turned around he saw the confused face of Akane, the amused face of Asuza, and the rage-filled Shinogu all staring at him. Shinogu ran towards him and punched him, knocking Ryoki to the ground. "What the hell did you do to my sister!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mwahahahaha! I had to do it; it was my ode to cliché mangas everywhere! So I hope you guys liked it. And please Review!

Evil Jenbo


	6. Conflict and lies

Hey guys!

This is the next chappi. I know that I've taken forever to do it, but I've been really busy. So, Hope you enjoy it. And thanks to MichellesDaughter for dedicating a chapter to moi. You rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own hot gimmick

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoki headed back to the room. He could hear Shinogu outside yelling for him to get out and face him. He couldn't believe what had happened last night. But something was wrong. He had finally gotten what he wanted. He was a virgin no more, a man…yet it did not feel right. He hadn't done it with her consent. Plus, he did not feel different from any other day. He felt desperate, like the lowest of all creatures. A lonely tear slid down his warm cheek, cooling his burning face. What he needed was a cold shower to think, about last night, him, Hatsumi, about everything and everyone. He had to make things right.

Outside the room

Shinogu thought: Damn! What did that bastard Ryoki do to Hatsumi? Should I go after her or wait for Ryoki to give me an explanation? She needs me more. I can find out exactly what happened later on. The problem is where to start. I don't even know where the hell she is. Hopefully at home.

He ran like hell, leaving akane and Azusa behind. The day darkened as he walked through the streets of Tokyo. A menacing omen. He looked up towards the sky and saw Hatsumi's face, filled with confusion and sorrow. As he saw her, a tear came from her eye and landed on his forehead. All of a sudden a drenching rain began, and he got under the cover of a building nearby. Great, he thought, now im going insane.

Somewhere in Tokyo

I am so confused. I ran out of the hotel with no sense of direction, only that I had to get away. I finally ended up at this park, full of flowers and trees. Maybe they could answer my questions. I wish. Get real Hatsumi, he used you. I thought that for a moment that Ryoki actually cared for me. That there might be a possibility that he didn't think of her as a stupid slave. But in the end he was right. I am stupid. Why are these tears falling from my eyes? The bastard doesn't deserve even my acknowledgment towards his existence. It only goes to show that even though he treated me like shit, I was actually falling in love with him.

That's what pisses me off the most.

Back to Shinogu

Shinogu walked into the Narita apartment in the complex, for a moment feeling nostalgic of home. He rushed past his little brother Hikaru and went straight for Hatsumi's room. He expected to hear some noise but all was silent. Suddenly, he felt fingers creeping down his leg and jumped. As he looked down, he saw the amused face of his little brother, laughing uncontrollably at seeing a freaked Shinogu. He was not in the mood to play around, yet he did not want to lecture today. "Hikaru, did you see your big sister Hatsumi?" The toddler just shook his head. Apparently a new game was at hand, silence being the main rule. " I'll come back to play with you later, I promise." His brother looked at him and smiled while pressing a finger to his lips.

As he went towards the door, his mom came in. "Shinogu, I didn't know you were home. I was just throwing out the trash. Why don't you stay for dinner with us? By the way, weren't you bringing your sisters back? Akane! Hatsumi!" Shinogu was definitely not in the mood to describe last night's events, and could not say where his sisters were, because even he didn't know. " They went shopping, you know how girls are….I think they'll be back in a while. I have to go, bye mom."

Back to the hotel

Ryoki stared at Azusa and Akane. They both wanted to know what was going on. But somehow Azusa came up with a scenario that basically summed it up. "Let me guess Ryoki, since technically you were both wasted and slept in the same room, its not very hard to figure out. Plus the fact that you were going around naked with a bed sheet wrapped around you, let me guess, you boinked her."

"Boinked?"

"Boinked, fucked, whatever, and yet I must say, you're a lucky guy." Ryoki could feel his already tense nerves reaching the breaking point, and Azusa winking at him was just the last straw. " Don't you dare make light of the situation you cynical bastard. You have something to do with this. I can feel it. After all, you were the one that ordered all the booze and yet didn't drink any yourself. Explain that Mr. Know-it-all.

Azusa was not phased by the accusation. On the other hand, it proved to be part of his plan to piss off Ryoki. Something to which he was accomplishing to his satisfaction. " I wanted you guys to have fun. I was feeling a little sick so I didn't drink, but I started it to lighten the mood. So that we could act like normal teenagers for a while, to let go of our worries."

As he had planned, Azusa saw akane look at him with sympathetic eyes. " Aww. Poor Azusa, you didn't tell us so that we could relax. That is so benevolent of you. Ryoki, you really shouldn't be screaming at Azusa like that. He did us a favor last night. You jump to conclusions way too fast."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryoki could see a smile creeping up along the corner of Azusa's lips, and saw it disappear when Akane turned to look at him. "Azusa, you poor thing. I'll call a cab so that you can go see a doctor right away. I'll be right back."

Akane left the room, feeling sorry for Azusa. He's such a nice guy, she thought, why do you have to take everyone Hatsumi?

Back in the room, daggers were flying between the guys. " You know, I did it, nothing happened, but in the end I still hurt Hatsumi, and your face was priceless. So youre still a virgin, don't worry. You'll probably be one for a long time, and even if you aren't, your chances of staying with Hatsumi are over. Ha. This turned out funnier than I had expected."

In a flash, Ryoki pulled Azusa up by the collar of his shirt. " You wont get away with this. I'll tell Hatsumi the truth and it will all be over. Now, get out of my face you son of a bitch."

Azusa felt the sting on his left cheek as Ryoki's fist slammed into it. He was knocked backwards and fell on the door. "Tell Akane I left for the doctor. See ya later, bud."

The room was again silent as the humming of the elevator was heard outside the door.

"The cab will be here in a few minutes…oh, where did Azusa go?" Akane looked around the room confused.

"He left for the doctor, at least that's what he said that I should tell you."

"What the hell do you have against him anyways? You acted like such an ass towards him. It was so rude of you." Ryoki was stunned; he couldn't believe she was taking Azusa's side. She really was stupid. " Well Akane, if you love him so freaking much why don't you go after him!"

"What the hell has gotten into you Ryoki?" She stormed out of the room leaving Ryoki in silence yet again.

"Well, this is gonna be a shithole day after all, isn't it."

Outside the hotel, Azusa's P.O.V.

Damn the rain! How am I going to find her in this weather? Well one thing is for sure. I need to get to Hatsumi before Ryoki spoils my plans. And he really cant. Not even if he tried. Who will be stupid enough to believe him? The stage is set, the curtains are being pulled, and the show is just about to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I feel so eeevvvviiiiillllll. But now I have a direction to where to take the story, so I'll probably update sooner. Thanks to all the reviewers! If it wasn't for you guys the show could not go on. Oh look now you're making me cry. I'll just go and comfort myself in the arms of Ryoki. Don't tell Hatsumi. Haha

Evil Jenbo


	7. This is all too complicated

Im sooo depressed. I didn't get even one review for my last chapter….and yet im still updating, im such a loser…so anyways. Here's the chapter….

Disclaimer: I don't own hot gimmick

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I began to walk home, soaked to my feet and miserable. But in a way the whole ordeal of the night before had opened my eyes. Ryoki was just a miserable little bastard who used me. I would never be able to look him in the eyes ever again.

I walked past shops and headed towards the apartment complex. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling out my name in the distance. I turned around to see Azusa come towards me. "Hatsu, thank god I found you. I was so worried about you when you ran out of the hotel. I tried to squeeze out of Ryoki what had happened but he just laughed."

Great. He laughed. Just another thing to show that he was really using me. Even though it was tearing me apart, I wasn't going to let Azusa see me like that. " So, is that where you got your face hurt?" Azusa just nodded in a way that said that Ryoki had been the one that had been beaten, not him.

"Oh no. im so sorry I got you mixed up in this whole mess. But it's all over now. Lets go back home." I forced a smile and took his hand.

Wow, Azusa thought. She really is bad at lying. That smile was so fake it looked as if she had just gotten thirty doses of botox slammed into her mouth. It's kind of creepy.

ooooo back to Ryoki oooooo

"Ha, Azusa thinks that he can ruin me. Ha. He doesn't know what he has coming. What does he think, that just because he's a model and has more friends than I do he can beat me? Mwahahahahahahahahahaha. The thought. I have power! Intelligence! Beat me. There is no chance. Anyways, Hatsumi is still technically my slave. She can't say a word against me or her sister's secret will be heard round the world!"

A knock in the door stopped his ranting. He opened it and saw an employee from the lobby. " Please, sir, can you be quiet? You are disturbing our other customers in the adjacent rooms."

" Get off my freaking case, will you. I have plenty of reason to rant!"

He ran out of the room much like he had done earlier in the morning, only this time he had his clothes on.

Ooooo Hatsumi and Azusa ooooo

We finally reached my floor. I said goodbye to Azusa and stepped out. But, as the door closed, he reached for my arm and pulled me back inside the elevator, at the same time lowering his lips to my own. It was a rush. It was as if a wave had swallowed my entire body and wouldn't let me surface. Finally, he lifted his head and blurted out " I'm so sorry. I know that you're with Ryoki, but….sorry. It wont happen again I promise."

He punched the elevator buttons in a crazed fashion and when it stopped, jumped out while blurting out a strangled goodbye. I looked up at the security camera above me. Not recognizing the girl in the reflection. Ugh. This was a bit too much for just a twenty-four hour period. Im still just in high school.

Why is this elevator taking so long? Great, Azusa pushed all of the floor buttons in his haste to get out. Now ill have to wait a million years just to get back down to my floor. On the other hand, Im not really in the mood to go back home to a question filled mother. I could already picture it. " Where have you been? With who? And most importantly, what have you been doing?" Questions to which there was no simple answer. Specially considering that im such a bad liar.

I decided to stop at the top floor. I walked up the stairs and laid my head down on the concrete of the building roof. Comfortable, my ass. But it wasn't like I could really go anywhere else.

Ooooo Akane and Shinogu ooooo

The two siblings met along the entrance to the complex. Neither knew where Hatsumi was or what exactly had happened the night before. The only priority was to find her. Then they could just gently squeeze it out of her. "Akane, did you get anything out of Ryoki?" She just looked perplexed. " Most of what I heard was something about boinking.. Or something like that. The most obvious thing though is that there's something really serious going on not just between Hatsumi and Ryoki, but Azusa also."

" So, where do we start looking?" Akane laughed. " You're asking me, Shinogu? You are the smartest one in the whole family. Plus she can be anywhere in freaking Tokyo. Yeah. A total walk in the park."

Ooooo Hatsumi on the roof ooooo

Ow. Staring at the sky from a piece of concrete was great in every philosophical sense, but the truth is, its hell on your neck. I suspected that I was beginning to look like a swan due to my stiff neck. No, more like a goose. Along my argument to figure out which type of bird my face most resembled, I heard footsteps on the stairs leading up to the roof. Oh. Shit. I was so not ready for this. What if its Ryoki, or Azusa? I can't face either of them. Even though im avoiding them for very different reasons.

I tried to hide behind a pole, but it was no use. There was nowhere to run. Spiky brown hair emerged, and the shape of Subaru took form. Honestly, he was the last person I had expected to see. A gundam suit would have probably been more anticipated.

I suddenly remembered that he had been the one to stick back after the others had left to meet with us. " Uf. Thank god its you, Subaru. Hey, thanks for looking out for our butts in the company picnic. I hadn't thought that the rest of them would have tagged up with me and Azusa."

" No problem. Im pretty much used to being alone, but I think I made you guys seem a little strange. Every hour Mrs. Tachibana came to check on me, and I had to make like six different excuses as to why all of you were gone and I was all alone."

Ha. That would have been a laugh. All of us five suddenly having to go to the bathroom simultaneously, or having gone for food. What I would have paid to see the old hag's confused face.

"In the end I just went to where your little brother was and let the kids play with my gundam models. Anyways, I got a call from Ryoki. He sounded really pissed. What exactly happened?"

Aw man. Not this again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hopefully you liked it. And please review. Im loosing steam. Lo..oo.ss…i..n..g s..t..e..a.m.

Haha

jenbo


	8. Blissful night

Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks to MichellesDaughter for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own hot gimmick.

………………………………………………………………………………….

A week passed after the whole incident. Ryoki had called everyday but I just hung up on him or got someone else to say that I was out. I felt a bit more relaxed and less depressed. There was no point to stay inside all your life just because a few things went wrong. So I decided I needed a night out to de-stress.

OooooooO

The club was crowded and hot, and that fit my mood just fine. It had been Azusa's idea to come. He had held me through all the tears and rants. It was through him I was able to find a solution. The incident in the elevator went undiscussed. I just assumed that it was a burst of emotion. Either way he didn't show any increased interest in me other than that of a good friend.

" Hey. Earth to Hatsumi! You look like you're in space…. and in the middle of a jumping nightclub. You never cease to amaze me." I saw Azusa's smiling face. He wasn't mad at me. Just amused.

" Well, it's not my fault. I don't usually go around club hopping like some people I know." I waved my finger around the room, and finally pointed straight at him. He stared at my pointing finger and grabbed my hand, lowering his head so his lips could touch she soft skin of my hand.

" May I have this dance?" It was such a corny sentence; especially since the music playing was anything but romantic. But still, who could resist those eyes.

I took his hand and we headed towards the center of the room. Dancing skills be damned! I was just going to try my best. Even though that this was not the music I usually danced to at home. He took me in his arms and began to dance slowly. I became confused. The song that was playing had a fast beat, and here was Azusa trying to slow dance with me.

Just when I was about to begin yelling at him for being so lame, he waved at the DJ and pointed down at me. The song that was playing was suddenly changed for a slow moving love song.

" You wouldn't think I was going to do anything that weird, did you Hatsu?"

" Of course not, it was pretty obvious." Yeah right. Nice lie.

The mood was so nice. We just held on to each other as if tomorrow would never come.

And, it did. I looked down at my watch, expecting to see around eleven o'clock. Instead I saw two in the morning.

Nah, its probably my imagination. I looked down to see Azusa's watch pointing at two o'clock also.

" Crap. Asuza you have to take me home. My mom will kill me and plus my dad is coming back in the morning from overseas"

" Done deal princess. Let's go home."

We arrived at the entrance of the complex. Only an hour had passed, so I hope that akane hadn't fallen asleep so she could open the door for me.

" He.llo..?"

" Akane thank god you're awake! Sorry for calling your cell so late, but I was hoping you could open up the door for me."

" Hatsu…bad girl…sneaking out…. I'll throw out the keys through the window."

" No, Akane just.." Damn. She hung up the phone.

" My sister is going to throw the keys out the window."

Azusa laughed. " Why doesn't she just open the door for you? It probably takes less effort."

" Yeah, but she's half asleep, and anyways her window faces this side."

A small hand suddenly popped out of the third floor window above us. I was going to position myself to catch them, when Akane let go of the keys. The keys went down as if in slow motion, and dropped down right on top of Azusa's head.

" OW! Damn. That hurt."

" Azusa, are you okay! My god, you're bleeding. Does it hurt much?"

" I may need medical assistance. It was a pretty heavy key."

I took out my cell phone and began to dial for an ambulance when he caught my hand.

" It will take too long. I need YOUR medical assistance. Maybe you should give me a warm bath and feed me some chocolates."

" You perv. If you're good enough to think like that, I think you'll be fine."

He smiled and held up my keys. " Too bad. We really could have had a lot of fun. But I guess good things you get when you want and great things you have to work for."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. " Goodnight. Thanks for a great night. I haven't felt so good in such a long while."

" Anytime Hatsu. Im open twenty-four/seven."

I waved back at him and headed towards the door. I opened it and saw nothing but black. It kind of freaked me, but it at least meant that I hadn't gotten caught sneaking out.

" Where were you?"

My blood froze. I turned around and saw Shinogu standing next to me.

Damn Akane. She didn't even tell me that he had come home to stay for the night.

Not even one night of bliss.

…………………………………………………………………………….

So that's the chapter. Im so happy it only took me like 45 minutes, but that also means that it's a bit shorter than the others. I was a bit bored with the story but I realized that at one point I have to finish it. I don't want to leave people in the dark about what happens at the end. But either way, this is not the end. Im planning to add some shocking events in here to make it livelier. And now im rambling. How nice. Well, toodles. Sorry for the delay to all those that are reading. And remember to push that review button. I luv you all. (But specially the ones who review)


	9. Endings and Beginnings, almost

Ok. Time for apology. I really don't have many excuses, at least not ones that are permanent. So, thanks to you guys who are still paying attention to this story, and to those who are just beginning to read. So, here's the chapter, after like six months, but no worries, it wont take me as long to do more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick

BTW, I just wanted to clear up some things. I don't like bad reviews, but I will accept critiques. And that's just what it is, a critique. Don't come bitching to me about how you want me to make little saluting paragraphs and how to write my story. If you have something reasonable to say, I will consider your opinion, but know this, I wont just change my story on a childish whim. If you want to change my story so badly, write one yourself. Now, please, enjoy the chappy. XD

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I asked you a question. Where were you?"

_Jeez, what the hell got into him?_ I walked silently towards him and pointed a finger towards down the hall. If he woke up my parents then there would really be hell to pay. After all, Azusa isn't even my boyfriend, so how could I even explain why I was out with him until late.

Shinogu grabbed my arm, pulling me into the kitchen. " You're acting more like Akane these days than yourself. Once again, where were you? I'm not going to ask again."

" I just went out with some friends…. You know…"

" Actually I don't know. I'm worried about you. Mom mentioned that you looked worn out. What's wrong?" His eyes attempted to seek out the truth from my lips but there would be none of that going on.

" Oh god, she's only having a stupid breakup, no biggie." I practically jumped out of my skin. There in the shadows was Akane, looking grumpy and sleepy.

" I heard Shinogu all the way from the room. I'm surprised that no one else woke up. To think that you could respect someone else's beauty sleep, what a novel idea." She poured some water out of the fridge and drank. " Hatsu, if you're going to have like an emotional breakdown, not to be rude, but do it outside. Anyways, what are you still doing here?" _Looking after Hatsumi, how typical. More like annoying._

" I just crashed here for the night. The last train was gone by the time I was gonna leave, so mom just told me to stay here until morning. But stop avoiding the question, Hatsumi, who were you with?"

_Ugh, not this again, I'm really not in the mood to give stupid explanations. After all, its my life. Who says that I cant be as outgoing as Akane? He never asks about Akane, so why should he care about me? Why do I get the special treatment?_

" Stop it Shinogu. I don't owe anyone, particularly you, any explanation of where I was or whom I was with. Mind your own business!" With that said, I stormed out of the room. I felt elated that I had fended for myself for once, but I felt sick nonetheless. This was not me. I never talked like that to my brother. He was just concerned. Either way, all of it would have to be settled tomorrow. Shinogu will be there in the morning. _Probably_.

I shut my eyes, thinking that sleep would never come. To my surprise, when I opened them, it was morning.

OOOOOOOOOO

It felt as if I hadn't slept a wink, but surprisingly it was eleven. I looked at my cellphone, no missed calls. _Good. Ryoki might have actually given up on me. Its all better that way_. Anyways, there really wasn't any time to mope around, since today I go job hunting. And Azusa was the perfect guy to help me find one.

"Ah, my little Hatsumi has finally grown up, she's even looking for a job. Its so touching, it just makes my heart bleed a little bit." Azusa stood with his back towards the stairs, smirking evilly. " Don't make fun of me. I need to start acting like an adult soon, I cant rely on my mother for everything. Plus, I need to clear my mind for a while."

"You mean clear your mind from Ryoki." I flinched. His tone was joking but it seemed a bit harsh. His face softened and he put his arm around me. "Lets go. I agree, the last thing you should think about is that bastard Ryoki, after all the shit he did to you."

OOOOOOO

" NO! Mariko-San, you may NOT follow me." _God, this bitch is annoying. She always buts in when im with Hatsumi, and she still wont leave me alone even though im not with her anymore. _He walked outside into the street, taking several turns around the streets so that Mariko-San wouldn't be able to follow him. He could practically feel her piercing eyes on his back, but after a couple of minutes, the felt calmer, and the world was back to its normality. It was like walking in a video game, knowing that the boss was right behind you and the only thing you could do was run to escape.

"_What the hell!_" He saw Hatsumi and Azusa walking through the streets, arm in arm and with a bunch of papers. They weren't very far away, and he would be damned if he was gonna let Azusa grab his girlfriend and parade her all around Tokyo. _On the other hand, though, she's no longer your girlfriend._

OOOOOOOO

"Ow, ow, ow. It burns" The coffee scalded my tongue. We had stopped in this coffee shop to rest for a while. Id already gone to apply for serving jobs, cashier jobs at mini marts, and to other types. None of them really interested me, but I needed to get out of the house. " Clumsy as ever. Are you okay? Ill go get you some water. Be right back."

_Clumsy as ever, yeah. I guess being a waitress is not for me either, if im so clumsy._

OOOOOOOO

Ryoki walked across the street parallel to the coffee shop. He saw her face turn red and Azusa stand up. _You idiot, don't you know that helping her is just going to help her feel even worse._ He stopped short. As if she felt his eyes upon her, she turned to look at him. She stood up an went towards the door.

At last, she wasn't running away, and neither was he. "We need to talk." _This is the only way to end this_, she thought. Ryoki began to walk towards Hatsumi when suddenly, Asuza came out. " You want her, then come and get her!"

He shoved Hatsumi into oncoming traffic, and out of reflex, Ryoki ran towards her. He pushed her backwards back onto the street, when he saw the car it was too late.

All went in slow motion, and the only thing that he could hear was Hatsumi's ear shattering scream.

And suddenly all went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

no, this is not the end. Don't worry. Or it might be, if noone reviews. I will thank properly in the next chapter all of my readers. Hope you liked it, and (wow it feels so long since I've written this) remember to review!

Comeback Jenbo LOL


End file.
